


here be parker [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Fantasy AU wherein Parker is a shape-changing dragon.[A recording of a fic by storiesfortravelers]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [here be parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172945) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/here%20be%20parker.mp3) | **Size:** 1.26 MB | **Duration:** 1:16min

  
---|---


End file.
